Perhaps we should name him Webster?
by DemonStripper
Summary: Ciel suddenly shrieked and clung to his mate's waist tightly, earning a quiet wheeze from the older demon at his crushing grip. Sebastian gently pried the smaller hands off of his waist to loosen his hold on him, allowing him to step closer to a moving black spot on the floor where the younger demon stared in horror. (Prequel to "Push Up To My Body Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh")


**Just a short one shot I wrote after having a spider run across my foot in the shower.**  
 **This is written in the same time frame "Push Up To My Body, Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh" is meaning it could be read as a prequel of sorts.**  
 **Enjoy my story based on my own traumatizing experience!**

* * *

It was a normal night in their manor.

Several owls could be heard outside in the shadow covered yard.

The moon shone brightly through the windows and a cool breeze blew the thin white curtains that rested behind the thick crimson ones that were pulled to the edge of the window to allow the moonlight to illuminate the room.

Sebastian rested on top of the black silken sheets, book in hand, and a small, content smile on his face.

It was their first night back in their manor since they had moved into their New York apartment only eight months ago, but Ciel had decided that he wanted to return to the quiet of the country for a few weeks and allow Ronald to keep the place up until they returned (though they did plan to buy new sheets and clean every piece of furniture upon returning).

It was hard to find nights this calm in the city, with the loudness of the streets below their apartment there was almost always noise.

But in the country it was perfect silence, just the sound of the wildlife outside, the gentle wind, and a very loud scream.

Wait, that's not right.

Sebastian bolted upright at the sound, the smell of fear radiating from the bathroom where his mate was showering, and hurried towards the door just as it flew opened and his naked lover slammed into his chest.

The dark haired male braced himself against the wall to keep from falling at the sudden impact and reached out to catch the smaller male.

"Ciel! What's wrong?" he wrapped his arms around him, cringing slightly at the water dripping all over his shirt.

Why didn't he grab a towel?

"I-It's fucking huge." the smaller male trembled against Sebastian's chest.

"What is?" he cradled him closer to his body, eyes glowing as he gazed at the bathroom door.

Who dared to hurt his mate?

Ciel simply pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the door.

The raven haired man pulled away from him slowly and approached the room that was still slightly fogged from the heat of the shower, the slate haired demon following closely behind.

He felt his teeth sharpen as he stepped into the room before going back to normal when he saw...

Nothing.

He couldn't see, hear, smell, or sense the presence of anything even remotely dangerous in the house.

He glanced back at his lover who pointed towards the shower door and stepped closer to investigate.

Ciel suddenly shrieked and clung to his mate's waist tightly, earning a quiet wheeze from the older demon at his nearly crushing grip.

Sebastian gently pried the smaller hands off of his waist to loosen his hold on him, allowing him to step closer to a moving black spot on the floor where the younger demon stared in horror.

A spider.

A harmless grass spider, barely larger than a quarter.

He sighed and scooped it up in his hand, staring at it with furrowed eyebrows, "Is this what you're scared of?"

He turned to look at the blue-eyed male only to see him halfway across the room, staring at him with wide eyes.

"It's just a spider, Ciel..."

He reached out the hand that held the creature towards Ciel, causing him to jump and back up several more steps, "Just get rid of the bloody thing already!"

"Perhaps we should name him Webster?"

"Don't name it! Kill it!"

He laughed and simply walked back into the bedroom, tossing it out the window into the bushes one floor down from their bedroom.

"Is it gone?" Ciel peeked around the door frame, walking all the way into the room when the crimson eyed man nodded.

He had dried off while waiting and water was no longer dripping off of him, only leaving his hair slightly damp.

Sebastian stared at him blankly for a few seconds before turning to face the window, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Sebastian?"

And suddenly the room was filled with the raven demon's laughter.

"Sebastian! It's not funny!" the younger yelled, face flushed in both anger and embarrassment.

"I know it's not, but- but it is!" he managed to say between laughs.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at his ex-butler and crossed his arms waiting for his laughing to die down, to his surprise and annoyance, it took a while longer than he had hoped.

"You suck! I'm just gonna go to bed now before another one of those things decides it wants to try and feast on my soul!" Ciel exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in frustration, still naked from jumping out of the shower.

Finally calmed down and having caught his breath, Sebastian smiled at his ex-master apologetically, "My love, you're a demon now. Even a bite from the most poisonous of spiders couldn't harm you, you have nothing to fear.

Besides you're lacking a bit of the soul you claim it wishes to eat." Sebastian smiled fondly, as his lover dropped himself onto the bed, burying his head into the pillow, and pulling the blankets over his head.

"I don't care! I have no interest in becoming some damn eight legged creature of hell's spider mistress!" he lifted his head to yell.

The raven haired man tried and failed to hold in his chuckle, earning a groan from his mate.

"You don't have to worry about that. You're already a raven's mistress." he chuckled, earning a weak slap on the arm in response.

"I'm not a mistress." he grumbled, as the raven demon kissed his head.

"Whatever you say, dear." he grinned before continuing, "you know, if you have a fear of spiders you're really not going to like finding out who my brother is."

"I don't even wanna think about that right now." the once-earl shuttered.

"Speaking of forms, when do you think I'll get my full form?" he asked, resting his head against his mate's chest.

"Well, seeing as you've already presented and gone through your first heat, it should be soon." Sebastian smiled, though he didn't like to think of his ex-master in pain, he was excited to find out what his true form would be.

"I thought you said you didn't get your form until a few years after presenting?" Ciel asked in confusion.

"I did say that, it's different between the two natures though. After a demon presents as a succubus, or submissive natured as you did, their first heat will follow in a few days, and they'll get their form in a few months. Incubus, or dominant natured demons like myself, get their first rut a year or two after presenting, and get their true form a few days after, or sometimes during, their rut."

"Oh alright. Demoning is so confusing sometimes."

"Demoning? I didn't know that was a word." Sebastian chuckled.

"It is now. Anyways, what form do you think I'll take?" Ciel asked, lacing his fingers between his lover's.

"A cat." Sebastian replied a little too quickly.

"How did I know you would say that...?"

Sebastian grinned, "Because you know me well."

"Mm, maybe a little too well." the slate haired demon yawned, eyes falling half shut as he struggled to stay awake.

Sebastian smiled lovingly, for centuries it had been fact that demons don't require sleep to function, though it seemed the once-human was different.

There was enough proof of that when he went without sleep for one night and became irritated and barely able to keep up with a simple conversation by noon the next day.

Perhaps it was because he was used to sleeping every night before his transformation, old habits die hard.

But no matter the cause, leave it to a Phantomhive to prove facts wrong.

"You always manage to surprise me."

"Hm, did you say something, Sebastian?" the blue eyed male whispered, nuzzling closer against his beloved's chest tiredly.

"Nothing important, I was just thinking. Go to sleep, my love. I'm here." he rubbed the smaller demon's back gently, lulling him to sleep in only seconds.

Nightmares of his days in the cage still plagued his sleep, not half as much as they used to, and slowly the memories were fading, but it still comforted him to be as close to his mate as possible while he rested.

Sebastian ran his hand through his silky, grey-blue locks slowly and pressed his lips against his lover's head softly before allowing his eyes to fall shut.

He fell asleep in just minutes, a small smile on his face and his mate in his arms, more content than he had ever remembered being.


End file.
